enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Javanski kalendar
Javanski kalendar je kalendar koji se još koristi na indonezijskom otoku Javi, istodobno s još dva važna kalendara, gregorijanskim (službeni kalendar Republike Indonezije i građanskog društva) i islamskim (za islamske praznike). Javanski kalendar koriste skoro isključivo stanovnici Jave i tamošnji etniciteti: Javanci, Maduranci i Sundanci. Za njih je kalendar kulturni simbol i odrednica, tradicija iz starine koju treba održati na životu, a također i stvar od metafizičkog značaja.http://xentana.com/java/calendar.htm, The Javanese Calendar by Matthew Arciniega Sadašnji javanski kalendar je uveo mataramski sultan Agung 1633. godine. Prije toga, Javanci su koristili Hindu kalendar (Saka) s početkom 78. godine koji koristi solarni ciklus za računanje vremena.M.C. Ricklefs. A History of Modern Indonesia Since c. 1300, 2nd ed. Stanford: Stanford University Press, 1993. ISBN 0804721955. Page 46 Javanski kalendar sultana Agunga je zadržao eru Saka kalendara, ali se razlikuje po tome što rabi sustav lunarne godine kakav postoji u islamskom kalendaru. Godina se povremeno obilježava latinski Anno Javanico odn. AJ ("Javanska godina"). Javanski kalendar sadrži nekoliko posebnih i preklopljenih ciklusa kojima se mjeri vrijeme. To su: * Petodnevni ciklus Pasar-a ("pasaranski") * Obični gregorijanski sedmodnevni tjedan * Kombinacija prethodnih, ciklus Weton-a ("vetonski") * Mjesečni ciklusi Mangsa (solarni) i Wulan (lunarni) * Godišnji ciklus Tahun i * Oktoenija (osmogodišnji ciklus) Windu Javanci izvlače mistični značaj iz podudaranja ovih ciklusa. Inače, podudaranje je važan dio javanske estetike, npr. u uporabi metričkih ciklusa seleh i gongan u javanskoj glazbi. Ciklusi vremena Ciklus Pasar-a 300px|right|thumb|Znakovi ciklusa Pasaran Naziv pasaranskog ciklusa potječe od javanske riječi pasar - "plac", "tržnica" (usporediti s našom riječi "pazar"). Seljaci su se na mjesnoj tržnici okupljali po ovom ciklusu radi trgovine i druženja. Putujući trgovci su svakog dana pasaranskog ciklusa posjećivali drugo selo. Neki pretpostavljaju da dužina ovog "tjedna" potječe od broja prstiju na ruci.John Crawfurd. History of the Indian Archipelago, vol. 1. Edinburgh: Archibald Constable and Co., 1820. Page 290. Dani pasaranskog "tjedna" imaju ngoko imena i, u zagradi, krama imena: #Legi (Manis) #Pahing (Pait) #Pon (Petak) #Wagé (Cemeng) #Kliwon (Asih) Podrijetlo ovih naziva je nejasno. Dani se najčešće navode po njihovim ngoko imenima. Moguće je da imena potječu od domaćih bogova, nalik imenima dana u gregorijanskom tjednu (osobito u romanskim jezicima). Jedan stari javanski rukopis ilustrira tjedan putem pet ljudskih figura (na slici, ispod imena dana): muškarac hvata molitelja za kosu; žena drži rog kako bi primila ponudu; muškarac drži mač uperen u drugog; žena drži poljoprivredne proizvode; muškarac drži koplje bori se.Crawfurd, 290-291, and plate 7. Pored toga, Javanci smatraju da imena ovih dana posjeduju mističnu vezu s bojama i kardinalnim pravcima: *''Lagi'' predstavlja bijelo i istok, *''Pahing'' crveno i jug, *''Pon'' žuto i zapad, *''Wage'' crno i sjever, *''Kliwon'' predstavlja zamućene boje i središte. Placi više ne rade po ovom tradicionalnom ciklusu Pasaran, nego su pragmatično otvoreni svakim danom. U Surakarti postoje Pasar Legi, Pasar Pon i Pasar Kliwon, mjesta na kojim su nekada držane tržnice odgovarajućim danima. Javanska astrološka vjerovanja diktiraju da se osobine i budućnost pojedinca mogu pripisati kombinaciji pasaranskog dana i "običnog" dana u tjednu iz islamskog kalendara na koji je osoba rođena. Nekim takvim kombinacijama se pridaje velik značaj. Pasaranski "tjedan" je sastavni dio ciklusa Weton-a koji je Javancima od najvećeg interesa u astrološkim tumačenjima. Sedmodnevni tjedan Sedmodnevni ciklus dina pitu ("sedam dana") potječe iz islamskog kalendara. Imena dana na javanskom potječu od arapskih naziva: Nazivi dana na indonezijskom su: Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu i Minguu. Ciklus Weton-a Ciklus Weton-a kombinira petodnevni pasaranski ciklus sa sedmodnevnim tjednom, čime se dobija ciklus od 35 dana. Dani su označeni imenom dana u tjednu i pasaranskog dana, što se zove Weton ("poklapanje"). Ove kombinacije nisu numerirane, jer wetonski ciklus nema fiksnog početka. Ovi 35-dnevni ciklusi nisu imenovani niti grupirani u veće jedinice. Niže je primjer iz jednog vladinog kalendara u kojem je tiskan Weton-ski dan, "pazarni" dan i dani u tjednu na indonežanskom i javanskom za drugi tjedan svibnja (Mei) 2008.: Iz gornjeg primjera se vidi da se Weton za utorak 6. svibnja 2008. čita kao Selasa Wage (Utorak Wage), slično tome Weton četvrtak 14. svibnja je Rebo Pahing (Srijeda Pahing). Vetonski ciklus osobito je važan za sustave proricanja; važne proslave, obrede prijelaza, komemoracije itd. se održavaju danima koji se smatraju povoljnim. Osobito istaknut primjer, koji se podučava i u osnovnim školama, je Weton proglašenja Republike Indonezije 17. kolovoza 1945., Jumat Legi ("Petak Legi"), isti je kao i Weton rođenja i smrti sultana Agunga, kojeg smatraju jednim od najvećih vladara javanske povijesti.Joglosemar article Džumat Legi se smatra važnom noći za hodočašće.Klaus Furmann, Formen der javanischen Pilgerschaft zu Heiligenschreinen, Dissertation for Albert-Ludwigs-Universität Freiburg i. Br., 2000, page 231 Postoje i tabui u vezi s ovim ciklusom, npr. obredni ples bedhaya se može izvoditi samo na Četvrtak Kliwon.Kunst, Jaap. Music in Java. The Hague: Martinus Nijhoff, 1949, page 151-152. Javanci smatraju da kombinacija pasaranskog i dana u tjednu ukazuje na osobine onoga koji je rođen na taj dan, slično položajima planeta u zapadnoj astrologiji.http://xentana.com/java/weton/basis.htm, More about Javanese Wetonan by Matthew Arciniega Pawukon Pawukon je ciklus od 210 dana podrijetlom iz Hindu tradicije. Iako se uglavnom povezuje s otokom Bali i Javanci ga uzimaju u obzir u neke svrhe. Ovaj kalendar se sastoji od niza od deset "tjedana" koji teku istodobno i traju 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 odn. 10 dana. Prvi dan godine se smatra prvim danom svih deset tjedana. Pošto 210 nije djeljivo s 4, 8 i 9, moraju se dodavati posebni dani tjednima s tim brojem dana. Ciklusi mjeseci Pranata Mangsa Solarna godina je podijeljena u 12 razdoblja (mangsa) nejednake duljine. Podjela je na poljoprivrednoj osnovi. Imena prvih deset mjeseci jednostavno su redni brojevi od prvog do desetog, imena preostala dva su nejasna.Crawfurd, 296. Ciklus počinje blizu ljetnog solsticija (dugodnevnice), tj. oko sredine suhe sezone na Javi. Pranata mangsa je u 19. stoljeću bila mnogo poznatija među Javancima od građanske ili vjerske godine, dolje opisane.Crawfurd, 295. Ovaj ciklus je razvidno javanskog podrijetla, jer specifična veza s tamošnjom klimom ne odgovara drugim zemljama u indonežanskom otočju. Također, mjeseci imaju javanska imena.Crawfurd, 297. Iako ciklus dobro odgovara klimi, ipak je donekle dogovoren, što se očituje u istovjetnim duljinama prvog i posljednjeg mjeseca, drugog i jedanaestog itd.Crawfurd, 299., što stvara simetričan raspored. Pranata mangsa može biti korištena za pogađanje osobina, slično znacima zapadne astrologije. Ne koristi se više često za proricanje, ali neki ga koriste pored drugih ciklusa u te svrhe. Wulan Svaka lunarna godina (tahun) je podijeljena u 12 wulan-a, tj. mjeseci od po 29 ili 30 dana. Ovo je slično mjesecima islamskog kalendara. Imena mjeseci (krama/''ngoko''): #Warana/Sura (30 dana) #Wadana/Sapar (29 dana) #Wijanga/Mulud (30 dana) #Wiyana/Bakda Mulud (29 dana) #Widada/Jumadil Awal (30 dana) #Widarpa/Jumadil Akhir (29 dana) #Wilarpa/Rejeb (30 dana) #Wahana/Ruwah (29 dana) #Wanana/Pasa (30 dana) #Wurana/Sawal (29 dana) #Wujana/Sela (30 dana) #Wujala/Besar (29 ili 30 dana, ovisno o duljini tahun-a, vidi dolje) Smatra se da ciklus mjeseci metaforično predstavlja ciklus ljudskog života. Prvih devet mjeseci predstavlja gestaciju prije rođenja; deseti mjesec čovjeka u svijetu; jedanaesti kraj njegovog postojanja i dvanaesti povratak tamo odakle je došao. Ciklus se tako kreće od jedne iskre ili začeća (rijal) do druge, prelazeći preko praznine (suwung). Nadnevci Dani se broje unutar lunarnog mjeseca (wulan), kao što je uobičajeno u drugim kalendarskim sustavima. Ovaj nadnevak ukazuje na promjenu Mjeseca i simbolizira čovjekov život u svijetu. Ovaj proces kruženja života je poznat kao cakra manggilingan ili heru cakra. Prvog dana mjeseca, kada je Mjesec mlad (i mali), on se uspoređuje s novorođenom bebom. Četrnaesti dan, zvani Purnama Sidhi (pun Mjesec), predstavlja odraslu vjenčanu osobu. Idući dan (Purnama) je početak opadanja Mjeseca. Dvadeseti dan (Panglong) simbolizira točku kada ljudi počnu gubiti sjećanje. Sumurup, 25. dan, je trenutak kada je odraslima potrebna skrb kao kada su bili mali. Dvadeset šesti dan (Manjing) predstavlja povratak čovjeka njegovom ili njenom izvoru.http://www.joglosemar.co.id/kejawen/calendar.html, Javanski kalendar i njegov značaj za mistični život od Suryo S. Negoro-a Oznaka godine Na Javi je u hindustičkim vremenima, a i više od jednoga stoljeća nakon dolaska islama, korištena Shalivahana era s početkom (godina 0) 78., koja se još uvijek koristi na Baliju. Kada je sultan Agung 1633. usvojio islamski lunarni kalendar, nije usvojio i brojenje godina po Hidžri (od 622., s oznakom Anno Hegirae), nego je nastavio brojenje po Šalivahanskoj eri, po kojoj je tada bila 1555. godina.Crawfurd, 301. Zbog toga se Anno Javanico praktično ne broji ni od jedne točke. Ciklusi godina Osam tahun-a (lunarnih godina) čine windu. Jedan windu obuhvaća 81 ciklus wetona, tj. 2 835 dana (oko 7 godina i 9 mjeseci po gregorijanskom kalendaru, uzimajući u obzir da je lunarna godina desetak dana kraća od gregorijanske). Imena godina u ciklusu windu su ova (krama/ngoko): #Purwana/Alip (354 dana) #Karyana/Ehé (354 dana) #Anama/Jemawal (355 dana) #Lalana/Jé (354 dana) #Ngawanga/Dal (355 dana) #Pawaka/Bé (354 dana) #Wasana/Wawu (354 dana) #Swasana/Jimakir (355 dana) Windu-i su zatim grupirani u cikluse od četiri: # Windu Adi # Windu Kunthara # Windu Sengara # Windu Sancaya Ciklusi wulan-a (lunarnih mjeseca), tahun-a (lunarnih godina) i windu-a (oktoenije ili osmoljetke) potječu iz Saka kalendara. Windu-i se više ne koriste često u astrologiji, ali postoje dokazi da su ih nekada koristili dvorski službenici za predviđanje općih trendova. Kraj windu-a se često vidi kao prekretnica i povod za obrednu gozbu slametan. Dino Mulyo Dino Mulyo ("plemeniti dani") se proslavljaju obožavanjem Gusti-ja, tvorca života i svemira. Praktikanti tradicionalnih javanskih duhovnih učenja su očuvali pet plemenitih dana: * Satu Suro, prvi dan lunarnog mjeseca Sura i Nova godina * Aboge (skraćeno od A - alip godina oktoenije, Bo - Rebo sreda i Ge - Wage pasaran), slavi se u srijedu Wage u godini Alip * Daltugi (od Dal godina, tu - setu subota i Gi - Legi pasaran), slavi se u subotu Legi u godini Dal * Hanggara Asih (utorak Kliwon) * Dino Purnomo: Jemuah Legi/Sukra Manis (petak Legi) Izvori Literatura izvornika *Pigeaud, Th., Javaans-Nederlands Woordenboek. Groningen-Batavia: J.B. Wolters, 1938 *Quinn, George The Javanese science of 'burglary' '', RIMA. Review of Indonesian and Malaysian Affairs, IX:1 January-June 1975. pp.33-54. *Ricklefs, M.C., ''Modern Javanese historical tradition: a study of an original Kartasura chronicle and related materials. London: School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, 1978 *Soebardi. Calendrical traditions in Indonesia Madjalah IIlmu-ilmu Satsra Indonesia, 1965 no.3. Vanjske poveznice (na engleskom:) *The Javanese Calendar by Matthew Arciniega *Javanese Calendar and Its Significance to Mystical Life, by Suryo S. Negoro *Weton calculator *(indonezijski:) Babad Bali page *(javanski:) Javanese calendar component Kategorija:Kalendar Kategorija:Indonezija